


Welcome home

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Home, Love, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Our favorite rescue helicopter is enjoying some nice home alone time while old memories kick in.Got inspiration to write it bc it is currently snowing here, even though it isn't as cold as it used to be years ago i love snowy cold winters..
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Welcome home

The snow was gently flowing down from the gray cold sky, the whole ground was white and there was no clear line between the sky and the horizon line, on moments like this the sky and earth just melted into one gray mass, decorated with white gentle dots, floating down.  
Blade calmly stood on the lake, the ice was finally strong enough to carry him, he peacefully watched how the ground wad just getting whiter and whiter, with every drop.  
The snow was covering him too in a fluffy white blanket, but he wasn't cold, atleast not yet. He lived there anyway.  
"i missed this.." he quietly whispered to himself.  
It had been nearly a year since he last visited home.  
He loved it in Piston Peak for sure, it was like a second home for him anyway but here, here he felt more at peace, he had more time to himself, more time to just, look..  
He felt as if he could really let his guard down here, he almost felt like a child.  
The old days where he would slide on the ice and race with the snow flakes that were carried by the wind.  
He always liked to hide in the snow when he was playing with his friends too, since his parents and himself decided to paint him white when he was a little kid instead of leaving him gray, the color that every vehicle is born as. The white paint played magnificently well with his icy blue eyes.  
This gave him the ability to dissappear in the snow so well that almost no one noticed him, even his own parents almost "lost" him when he was right next to them in the snow. 

Agusta took a deep breath, thinking about these old memories brought some warmth into his heart, he was truly thankful to be born in such a beautiful place.  
He didn't know how long it had been but the snow was already starting to cover him.  
Blade shaked himself a little and then spun his rotors, the snow from his nose and rest of the body flew off.  
Blade looked at the invisible horizon one last time and rose into the air.  
He calmly flew back home, the Christmas lights around his hangar already shining through the snowfall.  
Getting inside he started to make himself a warm oil, and started a fire in fireplace. 

The helicopter was siping the warm oil, he felt so peaceful, he could feel all the stress and exhaustion flowing into the floor.  
But when he lifted his eyes once again from the fire, he saw a picture on a shelf that had been sitting there for years now, he usually didn't even notice that, but on this wery moment it caught his attention, it was a old photo of him and Nick, in front of the film studio where they worked together.  
Nick was smiling on this photo and looking straight into the camera while he himself was looking at Nick, smiling.  
Blade smiled unconsciously seeing this photo, he felt loved, he felt so free and invincible back then.  
But when he looked at the fire again the smile slowly disappeared, looking at the flames, he suddenly remembered who he is now, and why…  
He seemed to forget about the warm oil as he froze, he wasn't even blinking, he just stared into the flames, motionless.  
He didn't want to admit it, but he suddenly felt something swallowing him up, he felt his insides turning cold and his heart acing.  
Feeling his throat getting tight, he swallowed, but it didn't really help, his body was acting now all over, but it wasn't like a real type of pain it was quite weak and it was running around in his body, not really staying in any specific area. He tried to think of something else then, his team, his home he was at right now, and it made the acing go away a little bit.  
After about an hour he felt his eyes slowly slipping shut, he felt sleepy, the fire was staring to die out anyway so the helicopter gave himself in to the heavy tiredness, he fell into heavy sleep.


End file.
